Eternally Grateful
by Gothic Lust
Summary: A oneshot to say “Thank you for staying with me”:: Inuyasha just needed to tell her, “Thank you, for always being there…” Inu/Kag Previously posted under the penname Inu-Babe666


**Eternally Grateful**

**By: Gothic Lust**

**(Formerly posted under Inu_babe666)**

**InuYasha**

**Kagome/InuYasha**

**Romance (sorta)**

**Oneshot**

**Rated T**

**Summary**: ::A oneshot to say "Thank you for staying with me":: Inuyasha just needed to tell her, "Thank you, for always being there…" [Inu/Kag]

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters.

* * *

He could only watch her as she walked in front of him, stomping her odd shoes into the mud in her barely controlled anger. He was eye-level with the soles of her shoes, the same brown shoes that were scuffed and broken from their dangerous month-long trek through the wilderness of Japan searching for the jewel she destroyed not too long ago.

There were no words that he could say to quell her anger. She was in her right to be mad at him, just as he was in his right to tell her off for being a brainless twit.

He had tried to warn her, hell he even grabbed her hand to keep her from going that way. The girl never listened to him, she always believed that she knew everything, that Japan never changed throughout the centuries to the time that she lived in. Life wasn't coming up roses in Feudal Japan, at least, not for him.

She should have known to trust him more with her safety. He wouldn't kill her, he needed her too damn much, and she was the only one that could see the jewel shards anyway.

Inuyasha breathed deeply, ignoring the glares the brainless beauty was sending him as he pulled himself out of the mud, the rain pounding against his back. He continued in the same direction that he had been heading before her rant for rest, ignoring as she continued to shout at him.

"Inuyasha, please!" Her desperate pleas were as good as lost on the winds. He didn't care for them, never did, so he wouldn't bother to start now.

He turned to her to, intent on continuing the battle of words, but shut his gaping mouth when he noticed how her clothing fit.

Though she was only of 15 human years, her body was that of a nearly fully matured woman. The white shirt she favored to wear clung transparently against the foreign undergarment she wore over her pert breasts. The soft cloth hung heavily on her shoulders, pulling the collar lower down her front.

She was too busy ringing out the side of her short pleated green skirt to notice his admiring gaze. Her tiny hands wrung out some of the water collecting on the cotton skirt, the material lifted from her pale thigh and pulled high by her twisting hands so that she unknowingly revealed yet another foreign undergarment, though this one he took more appreciation to.

The cloth was far too thin to be of any use to cover her. The rain soaked through her skirt and to the mesmerizing tiny garment. It was dyed a rich indigo, a color that only the wealthiest of nobility could afford and with great effort.

She released the skirt in a huff. Her attempt to rid herself of the excess water weight was useless with the onslaught of rain pounding onto her small shoulders.

Inuyasha grunted and picked her up, tossing her in an undignified manner over his broad shoulders, her monstrous yellow pack clutched in his other hand. She screamed at him, hammering her tiny fists onto his strong back as she demanded to be put down.

He obliged her only when they entered a nearby cave, dropping her unceremoniously onto the floor. He then turned from her quickly to hide the dark red-tinted cheeks he was sporting, along with the slight tenting of his pants.

"Inuyasha…" She questioned him.

He looked at her quickly, his golden eyes now a deep amber. "Thank you," He whispered.

"For what?" He watched as her thin raven eyebrows furrowed, her large sapphire eyes alight with confusion. "Inuyasha, what's…"

"For everything, Kagome." He turned away from her again. Though he would never admit the feelings that were boiling under his skin, he could at least thank her, for staying with him after everything. "Thank you, for always being there." And without another word, he left her behind in the dry cave.

Maybe one day he would be able to tell her, but for now, he was content to look upon her, and save her firm ass whenever she was in danger.

* * *

_Yes, It was short, I know. I wasn't planning on anything large. I just wrote this really quickly, in half an hour really… I might continue this as a oneshot collection, but for now it's going to stay as just this._

_If you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me._


End file.
